


You Can Be the Peanut Butter to My Jelly

by peenw0lf



Series: Perfect Two [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenw0lf/pseuds/peenw0lf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Sterek one-shots that go along with the song "Perfect Two" by Auburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be the Peanut Butter to My Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lLvtydTM78

_"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,"_

\--

Stiles seats himself on the front steps of the Hale house. The pack, well the wolf population of the pack, has training sessions every other weekday and Saturdays. The humans (which today only consists of Stiles) have the honor of sitting on their butts and getting to watch said training sessions. 

On a good day, Stiles wouldn't mind watching (and that had nothing to do with his very gay crisis over one Alpha werewolf thank you very much). Today is not a good day.

“Would you stop that?” Derek growls from across the yard where he currently had Scott in a choke hold.

“What, stop my stomach from rumbling? Well I’m _sorry_ I didn't get to eat today because _someone_ had me doing research until ass o’clock in the morning and I had to give up my lunch period to finish a project in the library and you made me come right here after school to watch you lot hunt rabbits or squirrels or whatever the hell so it’s not my fault my stomach is hitting 5.0s on the Richter scale!” the boy ranted.

Derek shot Stiles his signature glare, which the latter blatantly ignored. It loses effect when it’s not 2 inches from your face, to be honest.

“So are you going to offer me a snack?” Stiles asked, throwing his hands up.

“Rabbit or squirrel,” Derek deadpanned, earning a smirk from Boyd and a few giggles from the others.

Apparently Derek ended training after that but Stiles didn't notice until 10 minutes later because _oh my god Derek just made a joke._

\--

Saturday training sessions suck the most, Stiles decided. It’s the weekend, he should be able to sleep in past 7am but _no_ Derek is Satan and has made it his mission to make Stiles life as miserable as possible.

Nonetheless, he managed to wake up at 6:42 on the dot which is a fucking miracle considering he went to bed around 2am (Monster and Assassins Creed, enough said). That gave him more than enough time to shower and change before he had to hop in his jeep for the 7:30-11am training. 

Stiles stumbled down the stairs after his shower to the kitchen and grabbed various items from the cabinets and fridge before unceremoniously plopping them on the table.

Not wanting a repeat of last time, he decided to make a snack. And because he’s that guy, he made enough sandwiches to feed a small army. Or two.

Granted, he ended up being a little late despite how early he awoke. Okay like 45 minutes late but who’s counting?

“You’re 45 minutes late.”

Apparently Derek.

“I was making snacks so we don’t all die of starvation, because that would be embarrassing right? A pack of werewolves dying from famine rather than say being slain in an epic battle between vampires or something. Can werewolves even starve to death? Or would their bodies replenish nutrients and-”

“Vampires don’t exist.”

Well okay, so that’s what he got from the rambling.

“Whatever, can we eat now?”

All the teens turned hopeful eyes toward the older wolf. Stiles went the extra distance and stuck out his bottom lip.

Derek sighed and everyone took that as a yes. The pack trampled over to Stiles’ usual spot on the porch and crowded around the human.

“Dude, this is so good,” Scott said around a mouthful of bread.

“Peanut butter and jelly? What are we, seven?” Jackson sneered.

“Hey I haven’t had time to go grocery shopping so this is pretty much all we have at home so eat it or beat it,” Stiles defended. Jackson responded by shoving half a sandwich in his mouth.

Derek eventually trudged over but didn't make a move to grab any food.

“Aren't you going to eat anything?” Isaac asked. “It’s going to be all gone soon.”

“Yeah grab that one before I eat it because these are so _good_ Stiles,” Erica moaned. “What did you put in these?”

So much for heightened senses.

“It’s something my mom used to make for me. It’s your classic PB and J but on each slice of bread I spread a bit of butter. The jam is homemade, a recipe my mom picked up from someone when I was little.”

The pack nodded reverently, except for Derek who wasn't to be found.

\--

Fifteen minutes and two face-plants later, Stiles found Derek sitting against a large oak tree. 

He looked significantly younger, vulnerable. That is, until he met Stiles eyes he went back to his neutral, blank expression.

Stiles walked over cautiously, as one would when approaching a baby deer (not that he's comparing Derek to a woodland creature), careful not to spook him. He sat next to him, not too far away but not close enough that they were touching.

Stiles broke the brief, uncomfortable silence by fishing something from the pocket of his red hoodie and tossed it into the Alpha's lap.

"Here, I saved you one."

Again, he made no move to eat it.

"Are you like, allergic to peanut butter or-"

"No."

Silence.

Stiles stood up. "Okay I guess I'll just.." he trailed off, pointing in the direction of the Hale house.

"Do you remember where she got the recipe for the jam?" Derek asked quietly.

"No." The boy sat back down, and if Derek noticed he was closer than before he didn't say anything.

"Our mother's used to be friends."

_Oh._

"Oh."

"Yeah." A faint smile ghosting his lips. "I remember she would come over and they would watch Days of Our Lives, swooning whenever, uh, Jensen something would come on screen while you played out back with Brandon. I'm not sure if you remember him."

"I don't think I- Wait! He gave me my first Batman comic, didn't he!"

Derek nodded. "After that you made him play Batman and Robin with you every time you came over," he shook his head fondly. "Of course, you were always Batman because you were a little brat." He added.

Stiles punched him in the arm playfully.

They sat in companionable silence as Derek nibbled the sandwich.

If Stiles were a werewolf, he would have heard Derek thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> teach me to how write


End file.
